pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Extended! The Movie: Memories Come Back
Phineas and Ferb were hanging out with Bill and Bob, when Bob asked, " What do you want to do?" "I kissed Isabella." Phineas said. "What?" Bill asked, confused. "I kissed Isabella." Phineas repeated. "When did this happen?" Bill asked. "I don't know, I just know that it happened in a building with white walls and a bunch of machinery. I was looking at a guy with a white moustache when Isabella kissed me out of nowhere." "This is confusing." Bob stated. "It's confusing me too, I just know it happened! I don't know when or where, but I know it happened! I need to tell Isabella." Phineas got up to leave. "Wait." Bill said. "What?" Phineas asked. "Did you enjoy the kiss?" "Shut up." Phineas went to Isabella's house. Phineas knocked on the door. Isabella opened it. "Hey Phineas! Watcha' doin?" She asked. "Um, Isabella, can ask you something?" Phineas asked her. "Sure! Come on in." She led Phineas inside. They sat down on the couch. "Listen, I need you to try to remember something." Phineas said. "Sure! What is it?" Isabella asked. "Do you remember me you and me kissing? You know, like, ever?" "Um, now that you mention it, I have been remembering wierd things." "Like what?" Phineas asked, interested. "Like, us fighting robots, and battling a guy in a lab coat." She said. "What?" "Yeah, I know. Strange, but I remember it." Isabella said. Phineas shuddered. He forgot to clean Perry's litter box. Wait... that reminded him of something. He gasped! "Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked. "Listen, I know it sounds strange but Perry is a secret agent!" Phineas exclaimed, talking really fast. "Whoa, slow down." Isabella had no idea what Phin just said. "What?" "Perry is a secret agent!" Phineas exclaimed again, only slower this time. " I know it sounds strange but-" "I believe you." Isabella said quietly. " stay with me- You do?" Phineas asked, confused. "I believe you." Isabella repeated. "Thanks, Isabella!" Phineas hugged her. "Now, we have to get Perry!" They rushed across the street. They searched throughout the house, but no Perry! "Where is he?!" Phineas yelled, frustrated. "Wait, is that him right there?" Isabella asked, pointing. "Yeah, it is!" Phineas exclaimed, excited. "Let's go!" He grabbed Isabella's hand and they rushed outside just in time to see him use the tree slide. "What do we do now?" Isabella wondered. "We follow him!" Phineas exclaimed. They jumped down the slide. They kept sliding until they fell behind Perry's chair. Ferb was crouched behind the chair with Gary. "Ferb?" Phineas whispered. Ferb turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Phineas and Isabella, but he didn't react. Gary, on the other hand, jumped so much he knocked Perry out of his chair! "What the-" Major Monogram started as he saw Perry stand up at the same time that Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, and Gary stood up. "Carl, do know these kids?" MM asked. "Umm, sir, I think those are the kids that we zapped with the Amnesia-Inator about 3 years ago." Carl said. "What?" Phineas was confused. "Oh, yeah, they probably don't remember that." Carl said. "Perry being a secret agent? Us fighting evil robots? Defeating a guy in a lab coat? Me and Phineas kissing?" Isabella said. "Wait, what?" Gary asked. "You two, you know, smooch, smooch? Phineas nodded. Gary laughed. "Sure, show me a picture, and then I'll believe you." Gary said, laughing. "Okay." Carl pulled up a picture. "Ohh kay!" Gary said. "Perry?" Phineas asked. Perry had a look of guilt on his face. "No, no. I understand. You couldn't tell us because the OWCA was a secret. And if you did, you wouldn't be able to see us ever again." Phineas said. "Umm, how did you know that?" MM asked, suspiscous. "The Amnesia-inator is wearing off." Isabella said. "Carl, call Dr. Doofenshmirtz and tell him to come here immediatley." Major Monogram said. "Right on it!" Carl left the screen to call Dr. D. "So, uh, what do we do now?" Gary asked. "Well, uh, I guess that's up to you." MM replied. "You can basically do whatever you want. It's not like we're asking you to go back the second dimension or anything." "Ferb," Phineas had that look in his eye again. "You know what we're going to do today." Ferb finished. "You read my mind." "Uhh, Carl, I think I gave them an idea." MM said. 3 hours, Phineas and Ferb were finishing the touches on their Dimension Machine. "Okay, we're done!" Phineas announced, standing back to proudly admire the Machine. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gary all jumped into the portal created by the Machine, and they traveled to the Second Dimension. Meanwhile, Bill and Bob were still in Phin and Ferb's room. "Where is Phineas?" Bill wondered out loud. "He just went to Isabella's." "Aww, them!" Bob exclaimed. "Let's go use his Playstation!" Meanwhile, Phineas and his friends had arrived in the Second Dimension. "Here we are!" Phineas exclaimed, looking out over the Alternative Doof-ruled Tri State Area. "This Tri State Area is wierd." Gary said. "And who's that guy on all the billboards?" "That's Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Isabella answered. "And that totally cleared things up!" Gary replied sarcastically. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Phineas asked. "I don't know, you brought us here, smart boy!" Gary exclaimed. "What are you going to do?" "D*mn, I never thought of that!" Phineas realized. " I just came here to remember what it looked like! Let's go back!" They all walked through the portal and were back at Phineas' house. Phineas looked through the window and saw Bill and Bob playing his Playstation. "Those a*sholes." Phineas muttered. "Who? Bill and Bob?" Gary asked. "What the he*l did they do?" "They're playing my Playstation." "So?" "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go inside!" Phineas and friends walked inside, but they accidentally left the portal open. When they were out of sight, a robot emerged from the portal and started to duplicate itself. Bill and Bob noticed. "Hey, this that robot dulicating itself?" Bob asked. "I don't know." Bill answered. He was in the zone. "Aw, it doesn't matter." Bob went back to the game. They played for a few moments. "TOUCHDOWN!" They yelled together. In Phineas' room, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Gary all thought this was a normal day. But, they would soon find out if was far from it. "So." Gary said, bored. "What are we doing?" "I don't know." Phineas said. "Just hanging out." Ferb answered. "Ferb! You're becoming more social!" Gary said. "Don't push it." Ferb replied. "So, are we gonna do something or can I go play 3-player with Bill and Bob?" Gary asked. "I guess you could go." Phineas was about to fall asleep, he was so bored. Gary left. After a couple minutes of doing nothing, Ferb fell asleep. Isabella seemed to be the only one awake. "Ferb?" Isabella asked. "Phineas?" They were both asleep. Isabella pretended to be tired so she would have an excuse to lay next to Phineas. Half an hour later, Bill, Bob, and Gary came back into Phineas and Ferb's room to see them all 3 of them asleep. "Phineas?" Bill asked. No reply. "Ferb?" Bob asked. Still no reply. "Isabella?" Gary asked. Nothing. "Dude, they're all asleep." Bill said. "Now we get to draw on their faces!" Him and Bob let out a cheer. Phineas started to open his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" Phineas asked drowsily. Suddenly, the door busted open. 5 robots were standing in the doorway. "We will destroy you all!" The first robot said. It flew into the room, flanked by the other robots. "We need to leave!" Gary yelled. "How?!" Bill asked. Gary desperatley looked around for an escape point. "The window!" Gary jumped out the window. Bill and Bob looked at each other. They had no choice but to follow. They jumped out the window, followed by Phineas and Isabella. "Whew!" Phineas breathed a sigh of relief. "We made it!" "Wait." Isabella said. "What about Ferb?" Phineas gasped. "He was still asleep!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 3 hours later, Phineas, Isabella, and Gary were back in Perry's lair. "What are we going to do?" Phineas asked. Major Monogram and Carl were on-screen. "I'm not sure." Monogram said. "What do you mean you're not sure?!" Phineas exclaimed loudly. "Ferb has been kidnapped by giant evil robots and you don't even care?! I'm p*ssed off right now!" "Now, Phineas, we all know you're mad," Gary said. "But the right thing to do is calm down." Phineas whirled around. "I can't calm down!!" Phineas raised his arms, accidentally hitting Gary. He stumbled backward into Perry's rocket jet, igniting it and sending it flying into the wall. The jet stayed stuck in the wall, but Gary's slump body crumpled to the ground. "Gary!" Phineas rushed over to Gary's body. Fear washed over him as he realized the truth. "He-he's dead." "Great!" Bill said. "You murdered Gary!" "No, this is manslaughter, because I didn't mean to." Phineas replied. "Sure you didn't." Bill said. "Why the are you guys fighting?" Gary asked. "Gary!" Phineas exclaimed. "You're alive!" All of a sudden, the big TV that MM and Carl were on broke. It fell, crushing Perry's chair. Then, somehow, it lifted up into the air, and fell. Gary dived out of the way, but Phineas wasn't fast enough. It fell, crushing him. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanon Works Category:HiBy25's articles Category:Phineas and Ferb Extended